Don t Desirve (Romanogers in Civil War)
by RogerssEvanss
Summary: Después de los sucesos en Sokovia, podrá el mundo volver a confiar en ellos?
1. Primero Sokovia, ahora nosotros

Después de los acontecimientos en Sokovia el gobierno de los Estados Unidos empezó a reunirse con diferentes estados para prevenir en caso de cualquier amenaza previa, en todo ese tiempo el prestigio de Tony Stark frente al gobierno estaba tambaleando, algo que sus compañeros se imaginaron después de lo que sucedió con Ultrón y como un apoyo para él trataron de estar a su lado y no separarse en todo este tiempo.

Tony Stark tuvo más de un juicio en menos de dos meses, trataba de no involucrar a sus compañeros pero las cosas para él no eran fáciles, el estrés, las discusiones con Pepper ya lo estaban agotando. Después de todo era cierto lo que la mayoría decía, nada de esto hubiera pasado si los Vengadores no existieran.

-¿Cómo arreglará un país que estuvo en el cielo Señor Stark? – preguntaba uno de los concejales.

-He donado la mayor parte de los ingresos de este año a Sokovia. Algo que ustedes no han hecho…

-Eso es lo que debió haber hecho con Nueva York…

-Sí, pero creo Señor concejal que es el deber de ustedes. No el mío.

Todos los concejales empezaron a murmurar por la respuesta del filántropo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Tantos juicios me han dado dolor de cabeza, y esta es un poco peculiar porque no hay cámaras de televisión por lo que quiero saber… es ¿Qué quieren de mí?

El Concejal Clinton que captó la referencia del filántropo se levantó de su puesto y le sonrió.

-Por algo dicen que es uno de los hombres más inteligentes del país…

-Me halaga – dijo Tony tocándose su pecho dramáticamente – Al grano.

-De seguro lo que le vamos a proponer o a decir le agradará. Solo buscamos aliados…

-¿Quieren de aliado al que casi destruye un país?

-Exactamente, ya que ese aliado tiene más influencia que nosotros mismos…

Las cosas en la base de los Vengadores iban normales y cada uno de los integrantes se iban adaptando de a poco al nuevo ritmo y al ambiente del mismo. Los entrenamientos cada vez se volvían más fuertes y exigentes por parte de Steve y Natasha que trataban de darles las mejores explicaciones a sus nuevos compañeros, toda la semana pasaban metidos en la base y los viernes se había hecho una costumbre en ir a la ciudad a visitar a Tony en la torre y armar una pequeña reunión entre amigos.

El sonido seco de alguien caer encima de la colchoneta se hizo presente.

-No te distragias, Sam – le reprendía Steve mientras veía como Natasha destrozaba en pocas palabras al moreno.

-Estoy dejando que me gane – decía en forma adolorida Sam, mientras se tocaba con su mano la espalda. Natasha bufó.

-Estás poniendo tus piernas mal, recuerda la derecha adelante, la izquierda detrás. Te dará un poco de estabilidad – le dijo Natasha.

-No soy bueno en la tierra, lo sabes…

-Si, pero un Vengador debe de serlo tanto en la tierra como en el aire… recuerda, todos te quieren asesinar – dijo Natasha mientras una leve imagen paso por su mente, distrayéndose completamente y siendo golpeada un fuerte golpe en el brazo por Sam. Algo que le sorprendió hasta al propio Steve que entró en la colchoneta.

-Nat, lo siento… yo

-No estoy bien… yo me distraje – dijo Natasha con una leve sonrisa. Todos estaban de pie al ver la pequeña distracción de la pelirroja.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Si, yo me retiro – dijo Natasha mientras salía de la colchoneta y agarraba una toalla al ir hacia la salida vio de reojo a la castaña que estaba en las gradas.

La pelirroja casi salió corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento hacia los pasillos, respirando rápidamente. Las imágenes volvieron y sus recuerdos más terribles aún estaban atormentándola, antes eran pesadillas, que no la dejaban dormir, ahora eran como imágenes que se aparecían en su mente y la hacían sentir impotente y la peor persona del mundo.

Con la huida de Bruce, la despedida de Clint… se sentía sola, Steve estaba ahí pero las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado.

-Tasha, si él te quería, se hubiera quedado.

Palabras que le dijo Clint, cuando se despidieron y que ella acepto. Tal vez ella pensaba que Bruce, tenerlo como pareja eran perfectos, por sus pasados, por su vida, pero no era cierto…

-¿Ella está bien? – preguntaba Wanda mientras se encontraba caminando junto a Sam y a Steve

-Sí, últimamente ha estado muy callada… - dijo Sam

-Es por mi culpa – dijo Wanda, Steve la miro – por los recuerdos… por poner recuerdos que para ella ya estaban enterrados…

-¿Recuerdos? – preguntó Steve

-Deberías hablar con ella – dijo Sam, mirando fijamente al rubio, Wanda asintió estando completamente de acuerdo con el moreno. – después de todo es lo más cercano que ella tiene ahora, y… son amigos.

Steve asintió, era cierto. Él no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja, después de todo cuando ocurrió su última misión con los Vengadores ellos se alejaron, después del repentino acercamiento con Bruce, en ese momento él no sabía qué hacer, solo aceptar aquello ya que ella no era de él y solo eran amigos que habían pasado días juntos por desmantelar SHIELD.

El rubio se alejó de sus amigos y empezó a buscar a la pelirroja, tardó varios minutos en encontrarla y verla parada frente a aquella ventana grande de vidrio donde podía visualizar el atardecer. Se colocó a su lado y hubo silencio. No era incomodo, era perfecto, eso necesitaban ambos, después del estrés, del cansancio mental y físico.

-¿Estás bien? – la pelirroja no lo miró simplemente se giró para caminar nuevamente por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación.

-Si, ¿debería estar mal?

-Natasha… no te creo – dijo Steve caminando detrás de la rusa – creo que deberíamos hablar. Como antes.

No tardaron ni 5 minutos al llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Natasha… - la pelirroja abrió la puerta y se giró a ver al rubio.

-¿Me vas a seguir hasta la ducha, Rogers? – preguntó la pelirroja alzando sus cejas, y con una pequeña mirada picara. Steve sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios sarcásticos de la pelirroja.

-No, sabes muy bien que no soy de esa clase de hombres – afirmaba Steve

-Qué lástima – susurro la pelirroja con esas sonrisas que a Steve le encantaban. – Entonces… ¿Qué deseas?

-Hablar…

-¿Acaso no estamos haciendo eso?

-Natasha… has estado callada últimamente, y… se te va agotada. ¿Estás enferma?

-¿Estás preocupado?

-Claro que lo estoy, eres una pieza importante en el equipo…

Natasha al escuchar aquello sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo, entro a su cuarto seguida de Steve que cerraba la puerta delicadamente, ella entro a la ducha dejando la puerta semiabierta.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien – decía desde la ducha la pelirroja, se escuchaba como el grifo se abría y el sonido leve del agua que caía.

-Está bien… - empezaba a hablar el rubio muy cerca de la puerta – solo quiero que sepas que… puedes confiar en mí. – el grifo se cerró y salió el rostro de la pelirroja por aquel espacio.

-Lo sé, gracias por… preocuparte – dijo Natasha mientras cerraba completamente la puerta.

Steve solo suspiró y estaba completamente seguro que la pelirroja le mentía. Ladeó su cabeza y caminó hacia su cuarto que estaba a pocos metros del de Natasha.

Él sabía que en algún momento el podía preguntar y hablar con calma, de seguro era por Bruce y eso en parte le incomodaba a Steve, porque aunque Bruce fuera su amigo… el nunca debió abandonar a Natasha.

-Debes saber que si no lo matas… yo lo haré – susurraba una voz.

-No puedo hacerlo… ya lo he traicionado. No puedo – trataba de mantenerse fuerte y controlar sus emociones pero era complicado, en ese momento aquella pelirroja no podía hacerlo.

-Solo apuntale a la cabeza y la bala lo atravesará. Morirá en segundos.

-No puedo… - decía firmemente

-Entonces la familia de Barton… incluido él, morirá. Tu decides… ¡Tráiganlo! – exclamaba fuertemente aquella voz.

Una silueta aparecía de entre las sombras, estaba golpeado, tenía manchas de sangre en aquel uniforme azul… lo hicieron arrodillar frente a ella. De repente escuchaba el llanto de Laura, pidiendo ayuda… el de los niños.

-¡No puedo! – no sabia que le pasaba su mano empezó a apuntar a Steve y a cargar el arma.

-Nat… - dijo Steve – Natasha…

-No, no…

-¡Hazlo!

-Natasha…

-No… Laura – dijo el nombre de la mujer de su mejor amigo al escucharla gritar estrepitosamente. Escucho un disparo.

-¡Natasha…despierta!

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par y vio los ojos color cielo de su amigo. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y empezó a temblar y vio a su alrededor, fue una pesadilla.

-Hey, hey… tranquila – dijo Steve agarrándola de sus hombros y manos. – está bien, fue una pesadilla.

-Yo… Clint, Laura – dijo entrecortadamente

-Iré por agua…

-No, no está bien… yo – se abrazo a si misma – estoy bien, no necesito… agua.

-Natasha, estuve por casi diez minutos tratando de despertarte. Estabas gritando…

-Rogers, gracias estoy bien – dijo tratando de recobrar la fuerza y la valentía para no desmoronarse a llorar.

-No lo estás. ¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo? ¿Por qué ya no confías en mí?

Aquellas preguntas hicieron que Natasha botará algunas lágrimas. Las seco rápido y se giró.

-Nat…

-No es eso. Solo que las personas cambian Steve. El pasado cuando vuelve nos hace cambiar… es eso. Gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien. Necesito descansar… - diciendo esto ella se volvió a recostar y trato de cerrar los ojos.

-Entiendo. El pasado… - diciendo esto Steve se giró y volvió a su cuarto con un sabor amargo. Al escucharla gritar de esa manera lo angustio tanto que corrió a su habitación. Nunca la había visto tan desmoronada, tan cansada, tan temerosa…que aquella vez.

Recordó brevemente lo que pasó cuando Wanda jugó con sus mentes…

Wanda debería saber algo. De igual manera el necesitaba que Natasha volviera a confiar en él, que le contará lo que le sucedía. Quería que volvieran a tener la relación y confianza de antes. ¿Pero cómo?


	2. Sólo cierra tus ojos al pasado

**Muchachas, en el capítulo pasado fui una mal educada que no se presentó correctamente, quizás con anterioridad hayan leíso mis historias (aún sigo en proceso de uno de mis fics viejitos) Pero ahora, Mel, una amiguita mía del Fandom, me ha convensido y ha sido mil por ciento paciente con lo incumplida que soy, y juntas hemos empezado este viaje a través de la guerra civil! Y Pues a ver que pasa! Ustedes decidirán si les gusta o no, mientras el primer capítulo ya esta más puedto que un calcetín y aquí viene el 2do! Un beso a los comentarios anteriores, y pues, dejaré de hablar a ver donde va esto!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Sólo cierra tus ojos al pasado**_

La mañana estaba a unos 14°, el frío se hacía presente en la nueva base de los Vengadores, a partir de las 5 de la mañana comenzaron los pequeños entrenamientos de unos cuantos agentes. Steve Rogers salió de la habitación no sin antes quedarse viendo por lo menos unos 5 minutos la puerta del cuarto de cierta pelirroja, el breve recuerdo pasó por su mente, como su compañera se retorcía en la cama y gritaba el nombre de Clint y de su familia. Agachó la cabeza resignado a aquel recuerdo y siguió caminando hasta la sala de entrenamiento, donde esperaba encontrarla completamente vacía.

-Vaya, pensé que eras de los que madrugaban Rogers… - hablaba Natasha mientras se levantaba de la colchoneta.

-Buenos días, Nat – le dijo Steve que la veía detenidamente.

-Si buscas ojeras, las cubrí… - dijo Natasha sonriendo de lado y buscando unas pesas dentro de unos anaqueles de hierro que estaban pegados a una pared.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó Steve

-Mejor – dijo la pelirroja, mientras se sentaba en una silla y empezaba con su rutina.

-Si no has descansado bien, deberías… darte tu día libre

-¿No quieres que entrene hoy?

-Nat, me refiero a que. Deberías descansar.

-Y tu no deberías preocuparte tanto – dijo Natasha un poco cansada por aquella discusión con Steve.

-¿Por qué no me puedo preocupar? Se supone que somos amigos.

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, respirando hondamente y miro fijamente a los ojos color cielo del rubio.

-Estoy bien, Rogers – dijo Natasha esquivando a Steve, pero antes de que se alejara un poco más, él sostuvo su brazo y ella nuevamente regresó a verlo.

-¿Por qué dices que estás bien? Natasha, ayer te trate de despertar y no lo hacías… las pesadillas que tienes no son…

-¿Normales? ¿Buenas? Para mi si lo son…

-¿Por qué no quieres contarme? ¿Por qué no confías en mi? – le preguntaba Steve con voz baja, mirando cada centímetro del rostro de la pelirroja, tratando de recordar aquellas orbes color esmeralda, sus cejas arqueadas y sus labios.

-Cuándo te cuente lo de mi pasado. Créeme que no querrás acercarte a mi… - diciendo esto Natasha se zafó delicadamente de Steve y salió por la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, topándose con los nuevos Vengadores que la saludaron.

-Hey, Nat…

-Buenos días…

-¿No entrenaras hoy? – preguntaba Sam que era un poco más apegado a Natasha por lo que habían compartido con lo de la caída de SHIELD.

-No… iré a descansar – diciendo esto Natasha sonrió de lado a Sam para perderse por los pasillos que conducían a los dormitorios.

Ella sabía que cuando Steve se enterara de todo lo que hizo, de lo que le hicieron… el se iba a alejar de ella o tal vez no la miraría de la misma forma como lo hacía ahora. Suspiro levemente, metiéndose en el agua fría de la ducha. Preferiría estar en la recamara, quería relajarse, pensar… olvidarse un poco de que su pasado aún seguía intacto, presente en su vida.

Steve seguía insistiendo en que debía de confiar en él y contarle lo que le sucede, Natasha confiaba en Steve, claro que lo hacía, le atemorizaba el simple hecho de que él se enterara de lo que sucedió con ella en su iniciación, en sus entrenamientos, para ser "esa arma letal". Todas las pesadillas, eran todo lo que ella había vivido y que ahora la estaba atormentando más que nunca. Necesitaba irse al menos dos semanas, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba tiempo, y sobre todo olvidar lo que había sucedido con Bruce, con Ultrón.

Todos aplaudieron en la sala de entrenamiento la pequeña hazaña que hizo Wanda con sus habilidades, había derribado a cuatro señuelos, sin esforzarse demasiado, ahora podía controlar de una mejor manera sus poderes, gracias a la ayuda del equipo.

-Felicidades, has avanzado mucho Wanda – mencionaba Sam con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Sam –sonreía Wanda amigablemente al moreno mientras tomaba una botella de agua y caminaban hacia la cafetería.

Después de haber llegado a la cafetería y buscar con la mirada a Steve ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-Lo que me sorprendió fue no ver a Natasha en el entrenamiento – menciono Wanda muy preocupada por el estado de la pelirroja.

-Supongo que Steve ya habló con ella – dijo Sam mientras saludaba a Steve que hablaba con Maria Hill en la entrada de la cafetería.

-Habrá que preguntarle – comentó Wanda.

Steve se acercó a la pareja y les saludo amigablemente.

-¿Dónde te metiste? te buscamos después del entrenamiento.

-Tenía que hablar con Stark ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Steve, sentándose frente a sus dos nuevos compañeros.

-Queríamos saber si ya has hablado con Natasha – preguntaba Wanda, ya que de alguna u otra manera se preocupaba por el bienestar de la pelirroja.

-No… no mucho, ya habrá tiempo – comentó algo resignado el rubio, para cambiar de tema el moreno interrumpió aquella conversación.

-¿De qué hablaste con Stark?

-Hoy tenemos una reunión en casa de él como todos los meses – dijo Steve – así que en la noche saldremos.

-Vaya, estaremos de fiesta – dijo un emocionado Sam que bailaba de una lado a otro, Wanda pegó una leve carcajada.

-Sí, sí. Iré a buscar a Natasha… - dijo Steve mientras se despedía de ambos.

-Espero que ella se anime en ir – dijo Wanda.

-¿Tú sabes qué le sucede?

-En parte es mi culpa… reavive recuerdos que estaban enterrados en ella. Aunque esas pesadillas siempre estuvieron ahí.

-¿Recuerdos? ¿Pesadillas?

-No todos tenemos pasados que nos enorgullecen… y ese pasado en ocasiones se vuelven recuerdos y pesadillas que nos atormentan de día y noche.

Wanda al terminar de decir aquello bebió todo el jugo y se levantó.

-Sé que Steve la ayudará, solo espero que ella pueda confiar más en él – aseguraba Wanda.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Tony? – llamó su novia al gran magnate -¿estás bien?

-Pep, pensé que ibas a llegar en la noche – dijo el filántropo poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios a la señorita Potts.

-Llegué hace unos cinco minutos, pensé que te habías dado cuenta, pero veo que estas preocupado ¿Qué sucede?

-No, nada fuera de lo común, solo estoy algo cansado – mintió Tony, Pepper no sabía que Tony se había estado reuniendo con los concejales con respecto a lo que había sucedido en Sokovia. Es decir a la propuesta que los senadores le habían propuesto a Tony.

-Me dijo Hapy, que hoy vendrán Steve y Nat – dijo Pepper.

-Sí, tengo que prepararles algo… -dijo Tony no muy emocionado.

-¿Tony, hay algo que me tengas que decir?

Tony negó levemente y abrazo por la cintura a su novia.

-Solo necesito que estés conmigo Pep… quiero que confíes en mí – le susurraba Tony

-Siempre… Tony me preocupas.

-Mejor, alistémonos… ya después habrá tiempo de hablar – aseguraba el filántropo mientras le sonreía levemente a su novia y ella simplemente asentía un tanto angustiada por la forma de hablar del magnate.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En el tercer piso de la agencia estaba aquel gran ventanal donde la pelirroja se sentó y le subió un poco más el volumen a sus audífonos, trataba de relajarse, cerró sus ojos y empezó a respirar pausadamente. Debía hablar con Steve, quería tomarse un poco de tiempo para regresar con la mente fresca a ayudarlo con los nuevos miembros de los Vengadores, sabía que Steve accedería.

"La ceremonia es necesaria, para tomar tu lugar en el mundo"

Recordaba los insultos por parte de la instructora, aquella que incentivaba a todas las niñas que se encontraban en el proyecto del cuarto rojo. Los golpes, los sonidos de los puños golpear contra el cuerpo, los disparos, el grito de las niñas.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la presencia de Steve, estaba sentado a su lado. ¿Se había quedado dormida?

-Lo lamento, no quise despertarte…

-No, yo solo pensaba – le respondía la pelirroja quitándose los audífonos y viendo fijamente al cielo que estaba atardeciendo.

-¿Descansaste?

-Sí. Gracias por darme el día libre hoy…

-Yo solo quiero que estés bien Nat, como te lo dije eres importante para el equipo y… para mí – lo último lo dijo más como un susurro leve, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo único que sabía era que lo decía desde su interior.

Nat solo agradeció dándole una leve mirada y nuevamente se giró a ver el cielo.

-No es la primera vez que tengo pesadillas… ahora son más, desde lo que pasó con Ultrón yo…

-¿Sueñas con Clint?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Tengo un pasado del que no me siento orgullosa Rogers, y gracias a él y a su familia he podido salir adelante…nunca me juzgaron y…

-¿Crees que yo me atrevería a juzgarte, Nat?

-Steve…

-¿Desde cuándo crees eso? ¿Acaso no recuerdas en el departamento de Sam? Me preguntaste si podía confiar en ti para salvar mi vida, no dude, te dije que confiaba en ti. ¿Dónde quedó esa confianza Nat? ¿Dónde quedó todo lo que pasó esos días?

Las preguntas atropellaban cada vez más las respuestas de Nat, ella solo agachó la cabeza y respiraba lentamente, tratando de encontrar respuesta alguna a aquellas preguntas.

-Nunca deje de confiar en ti, Steve. Jamás dejaría de confiar en ti… eres ahora lo único que tengo y que me hace sentir segura – susurro esta vez Natasha, era cierto ella todo este tiempo había dudado de la confianza de Steve y era cierto se habían distanciado mucho desde lo que pasó con Ultrón y su "relación" con Bruce. Steve al escuchar esto se juntó un poco más a Natasha quedando hombro con hombro, observando el panorama.

-No me importa tu pasado. Solo quiero ayudarte a olvidarlo – le susurro Steve – eso hacen los amigos…

Natasha asintió levemente y respiro hondo.

-Lo sé – susurro Natasha secándose una lágrima traviesa que rodaba por su mejilla.

-Si deseas contarme algo, no dudes en hacerlo – afirmaba Steve, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Natasha y ella se apegaba a él.

-Gracias, Steve…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el tono del celular de Natasha sonó al mismo tiempo que el de Steve.

*-Arañita ¿A qué hora piensan venir?*

-Debemos irnos, sino cabeza de caparazón se pondrá histérico – comentó Natasha, al escuchar el comentario por parte de la pelirroja Steve esbozo una sonrisa y ayudó a Natasha a levantarse quedando frente a frente.

-Te veo en diez minutos en el garaje – dijo Steve.


End file.
